Lavender eyes
by jirayahombre15006
Summary: Naruto,jeune élève du lycée de Konoha est un garçon rebelle qui passe son temps à s'amuser avec ses potes et néglige ses ors que tout le monde le prends pour un minable,une jeune fille aux yeux lavande semble l'observer où qu'il soit car elle est prête à tout pour son bonheur,absolument tout. Rated M pour des scènes violentes à venir et le langage familier.


**Salut à tous ceci est une petite histoire en espérant que cela vous plaise.L'histoire se passe dans notre dans un monde plus réaliste,les protagonistes vont en cette fic risque d'être violente,avis aux âmes sensibles.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto**

P.O.V Naruto/Hinata

_pensées des personnages_

P.O.V Naruto

Ahh je vais devoir me présenter,c'est barbant mais bon je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai 16 ans et je suis étudiant au lycée de Konoha. Je suis plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds en bataille,des yeux bleus,une peau halé et des traits comme des moustaches de chat sur mes joues,mes parents disaient que c'était un marque de naissance mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça parents,parlons en ils sont morts quand j'étais assez jeune et depuis je suis élévé par Jiraya,mon parrain qui est toujours super sympa avec moi même si c'est un grand obsédé mais bon je l'adore quand mê 'hui c'est lundi et il faut encore aller en cours mais moi j'aime pas ça car tout me gonfle la-bas : les cours,certains profs et on s' qu'il y'a les é dans les couloirs je me vois mon meilleur pote Kiba,il me ressemble il paraît sauf qu'il est brun et qu'il a des marques rouges en forme de crocs sur les joues pour se donner un style il dit mais moi je le trouve encore plus bizarre que moi et mes marques de naissance,enfin

« Yo Naruto ça gaze vieux,t'as passé un bon week-end ? » dit-il aussi énergique que d'habitude

Je soupirais « Yo gros,ouais j'ai bien profité mais faut revenir ici ça craint vivement les vacances j'en peux plus »

il rigole « Grave en plus on commence avec le serpent aujourd'hui rien de tel pour bien foirer un journée,il te met de bonne humeur rien qu'avec sa sale tête »

« Et merde,y'avait des devoirs je parie j'ai rien foutu ahh il va me tuer » je réponds affolé

« Alors là ouais t'es mort,man tu fais jamais tes devoirs alors prépares toi à un passage en heure de colle »

Dépité je me dirige vers mon supplice lorsque l'on croise nos deux compères d'infortune Shikamaru et Choji

« Salut les gars alors comment vous allez ? » le demandai-je joyeusement

Shikamaru soupira comme à son habitude « Pff,C'est la galère man,encore une semaine pourrie » Shikamaru était un garçon brun avec une queue de cheval qui lui faisait ressembler à un ananas d'aillais c'est comme ça qu'on le surnomme. Il se plaint tout le temps mais c'est un vrai génie qui à toujours de bonne notes sauf qu'il fout qui est son meilleur pote est un garçon rondouillard avec des longs cheveux chatains et deux marques en spirale sur ses joues (décidement on a tous des marques bizarre dans cette classe),il est très sympa mais peu sur de lui surtout à cause d'une personne en particulier mais on y reviendra plus tard,cependant quand il faut on peut compter sur lui.

« Pourvu que cette semaine soit moins pénible que la précédente n'est -ce pas Shika ? » dit Choji en grignotant un biscuit

« Galère ne nous le rappelle pas ,une semaine d'examens en plus Orochimaru va surment nous rendre nos copie de Chimie »

Je regarde Shikamaru interloqué « Hé merde j'avais oublié ça aussi,je vois gros le carton que je vais me prendre,toi t'es pénard tu vas le réussir comme d'hab Shikamaru »

« Ouais enfin on en sais rien » répond Shika les yeux au ciel

« Mais merde tu réussis tous tes controles y'a que nous qui galérons » dit Kiba

« Bossez ça vous changera même si c'est galère »

On finit par entrer en classe et prendre nos places respectives lorque le sepent entra dans sa tanière

l'anbience va devenir glaciale.

« Bonjour à vous,entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet je vais vous rendre vos contrôles de la semaine dernière qui ne sont pas brillants sauf rares exceptions » dit-il d'une voix perçante

Orochimaru est un homme d'un âge pas certain car il paraît qu'il a 50 balai mais il en fait moitié moins,il doit avoir une putain de lotion miracle ou bien des pouvoirs mais bon avec sa face blanche,ses yeux jaunes reptilien,ses longs cheveux noirs il fait flipper. Il adore les serpents,c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle ainsi et aussi parce que c'est un gros batard.

« Choji Akimichi,pas mal mais peux mieux faire,bougez vous » dit le serepent en lui rendant la feuille

« Kiba Inuzuka,minable commme d'habitude »Kiba attendit qu'il se retourna pour lui fait un bon bras d'honneur qui me fit rire discrètement

« Sasuke Uchiwa,bon travail un talent rare à exploiter » Sasuke a toujours été le chouchou de ce prof et la coqueluche des filles du lycée je peux pas me l'encadrer.

_Lèche-cul_ je me disais

Il s'approcha de moi et je senti que ça allait être ma fête vu son regard plein de dégout « Naruto Uzumaki,toujours au fond du trou,vous êtes la honte de la classe,j'ai rarement vu un élève aussi mauvais vous me donner envie de vomir quand je corrige vos copies »il lacha ma copie comme un chien

« Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux là je vous jure et puis c'est pas la peine de me rabaisser comme ça devant la classe ! » j'étais énervé sur ce coup il est allé trop loin

« Silence ou c'est la retenue » claqua-t'il d'un ton froid

« Je m'en fiche je pense que je mérite pas ça » dit-je en me levant de ma chaise

Le prof m'ignora et continua sa distribution je me rassis furieux.

« Hinata Hyuga,bon travail »dit-il simplement,la jeune fille prit la feuille puis me regarda avec ses grands yeux lavande et avec un petit sourire. Je la regardais brievement puis me retourna pour bouder,cependant je sentais toujours le regard d'Hinata sur moi et cela se produisait à chaque bon c'est peut-ëtre ma putain d' tout cas cet enfoiré m'a mis en rogne.

Le reste du cours était barbant mais le prof semblait avoir oublié nos devoirs du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

« Bien avant de partir remettez moi le travail que je vous ai demandé la semaine dernière »

Zut il avait une bonne mémoire l'enflure c'était trop beau pour être vrai et moi qui avait complètement oublié ça va encore être ma fête. Confrontation vs le serpent round 2 sauf que la ça allait pas être aussi facile que dans Street fighter.

« Heu monsieur je peux vous le rendre la semaine prochaine,j'ai heu des soucis et j'ai pas pu le terminer à temps »_ pourvu qu'il gobe ça _

Orochimaru me laça un regard sévère « Vous vous moquez de moi Uzumaki,vous n'êtes pas fichu de faire un contrôle correct et vous demandez un délai supplémentaire ? Vous connaissez le tarif,une heure de retenue samedi vous aurez tout le temps de le finir »

« QUOI,samedi mais c'est du viol,heu du vol mettez moi mercredi si vous voulez ! Le samedi je peux pas »

Son regard se durçit encore plus « Continuez et c'est deux heures,c'est moi qui décide et c'est tout ,vous n'aviez qu'a le terminer à temps si vous l'aviez commencé ce que je doute fort »

Zut il m'a percé à jour,adios samedi pénard,cependant je n'allais pas être le seul dans cette galère

« Ano,Monsieur je crois l'avoir laissé ma copie chez moi » dit une douce voix

Je me retournai pour voir cette personne et à ma grande surprise c'était Hinata,c'est pas son genre d'oublier ses devoirs pourtant

« très bien mademoiselle Hyuga vous tiendrez compagnie à monsieur Uzumaki ce samedi,vous n'oublirez plus jamais après ça »

Hinata s'inclina poliment « Très bien je m'excuse monsieur » lorsqu'elle se releva elle me regarda avec ses yeux fixement et avec son petit la regardait hébété.

Je sortit de la salle pour rejoindre mes potes et prendre mes affaires à mon casier

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » me demanda Kiba

« Une heure de retenue samedi,fais chier et tôt le matin je parie,adios ma grasse mat' »

« Putain mec t'aurais pu le faire son boulot,t'aurais été peinard mais t'as fait le con » dit Kiba sarcastiquement

« Tu te fous de moi,t'as squatté chez moi vendredi pour faire de la PS3 et on est allé au cinoche j'ai pas eu le temps le week-end on a fait la fête avec mon parrain sur son yacht »

Les autres étaient étonnés « Putain salaud t'aurais pu nous inviter on aurait pu se marrer tous ensemble » dit Kiba en me faisant une tape à l'épaule

« Ouais tu parles mon parrain à fait le con avec pleins de femmes et moi je devait ramasser après la fête ».

je pris mes affaires dans le casier pendant que mes potes allèrent rejoindre le prochain cours cependant je remarquait que Hinata me fixait de loin près de son casier toujours avec son petit sourire,étrange,nos yeux se fixèrent un moment puis je décidais de rejoindre le prochain cours de Français avec Kakashi-sensei qui allait être en retard comme d'habitude.

« Putain les gars attendez moi » criai-je en courrant derrière eux

Après être arrivé en classe on a du attendre pendant une demi-heure que le prof se pointe ,c'est toujours pareil avec lui donc résultat on a un cours bien long et on on est en retard,je me demande comment il fait pour garder sa place celui-là,enfin au moins on se fait moins chier même si il est plutôt cool.

Le prof entra c'était un mec grand,dans la trentaine avec une coupe coiffée en l'air (il doit mettre un max de gel ou quoi) grise et l'air un peu blasé un peu comme Shika Il nous balança sa légendaire excuse bidon comme à chaque fois.

«bonjour,désolé les jeunes ,y'avait un incendie sur la route et je devais aider les pompiers »dit-il avec un grand sourire et en se grattant la tête. Je fis un bruit de pet pour me moquer et la classe explosa de rire.

« Hé bien Naruto,on arrive pas à se retenir ? » dit-il amusé

« C'est juste que votre excuse est tellement nulle que j'ai du faire un bruit de flatulence pour couvrir votre honte »

Il souria et déballa ses affaires puis nous présenta le programme,étude de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare,vu le temps qu'on a à chaque fois avec lui on ne le finira d'abord mon moment préféré,la remise des copies.

« Bon je vais vous donner vos copies de la semaine dernière ». pour moi c'était pas brillant lorsqu'il me donna ma copie il me rendit mon bruit de pet.

« Naruto ,c'est pas génial il faut bosser un peu sinon tu vas rater ton année et essaie d'améliorer ton orthographe c'est affreux »

Il me rendit ma copie,Quoi 4 sur 20 ! décidement cette journée allait être longue. Après un cours pas très intéressant comme d'habitude (enfin pour moi) c'était la pause on puvait souffler un peu. Pendant que je discutais avec les gars sur les résultats sportifs (ouais on est des gros beaufs),j'entendit un rire mélodieux à mes oreilles,Sakura Haruno qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie Ino,c'était pour moi la plus belle fille de la classe avec ses cheveux roses cours,ses yeux emeraudes pétillant,j'étais depuis longtemps sous le charme de ctte fille mais il y'avait un problème,je décidais de lui demander de sortir avec moi

« Heu,Salut Sakura j'ai des places pour un concert et je me disais que l'on pourrait aller ensemble comme un rendez-vous » j'était tout rouge en lui demandant ça commme à chaque fois que je lui parle. Elle me regarda d'un reagrd sévère presque dégoutée

« Pff,Moi sortir avec Toi non mais tu rêves mon pauvre tu n'es qu'un minable,tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout »

j'étais choqué,elle me détestait donc à ce point

« Mais Sakura... » Elle me coupa

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas je te dis alors cesse de me tourner autour,le seul qui m'intéresse ici,c'est Sasuke lui c'est un homme ,un vrai »

« Quoi mais c'est qu'un con ce type »

Son regard s'embrasa « TU N'INSULTE PAS MON SASUKE ESPECE DE MINABLE,DEGAGE » elle me poussa ce qui me fit tomber au sol dans un éclat de rire général. J'étais tétanisé non seulemnt la fille que j'aime me repousse mais en plus elle me déteste et cerise sur le gateau,elle est raide dingue du plus gros enfoiré du bahut. Shika et les autres vinrent à ma rescousse.

« Galère,non mais ça va pas de parler au gens comme ça,t'es pas bien ou quoi »dit l'ananas

Elle le dévisagea « C'est pas ma faute,il n'a qu'a rester à sa place et éviter de me chercher quand à toi et à ta bande de nul ne vous mélez pas de ça »

Shika m'aida à me relever « galère Naruto ,laisse tomber cette fille c'est une hystérique »

Ino se mit à glousser « Naruto pensait vraiment qu'il allait sortir avec elle seulemnt avec deux pauvre billet de concert,quelle pathétique attention »

« Ino ne commence pas Naruto croyait bien faire c'était pas la peine de le rabaisser comme ça » dit Shikamaru

« Pff tu n'y connais rien aux femmes ,nous on veux un homme fort et mystérieux comme Sasuke,c'est le seul beau mec du bahut qui en vaille le coup »

« Kiba s'emporta « Ah oui et nous on est de la merde peut-être,arrête de croire que Sasuke est le bon Dieu descendu sur Terre ! »

« Surveille ton langage ou ferme ta bouche tu pues avec ton haleine de clébard » rétorqua Ino

« Quoi,tu mériterais que je te.. » Kiba leva sa main comme pour frapper Ino mais Choji le bloqua

« Arrête ,Kiba on ne frappe pas une fille »dit il l'air serieux

Kiba fut surpris de l'intervention puis retira sa main « Pff tu n'en vaux pas la peine de toute manière »

Ino dévisagea à son tour Choji « Pourquoi tu me protège,gros tas je peux très bien me défendre toute seule »

Choji baissa sa tête immédiatement rouge,il n'osait pas regarder la blonde qui lui lançait un regard méprisant,décidement il était trop gentil celui-là alors qu'elle le traitait comme un moins que rien et l'attaquait sans cesse sur son était amoureux de Ino mais c'était pas gagné,malgré toute ses attentions elle l'envoyait bouler royalemnt à chaque fois,en plus avec son complexe physique et sa fable estime de soi,ça l'affectait à chaque fois.

Je me relevais l'air penaud pendant que Shika tentait de consoler Choji,lui aussi semblait abbatu par cette nouvelle attaque d'Ino.

P.O.V Hinata

Je voyais Naruto discuter avec ses amis durant la pause,Naruto je ne pouvais m'empecher de la regarder lui et ses cheveux couleur d'or,ses yeux azurs. Il était tout pour moi,il est mon ange,la raison pour laquelle je me lève chaque matin. Même si il ne me remarquait pas vraiment ce n'est pas grave car je sais qu'un jour il le fera.

Il s'est approché de Sakura pour lui demander de sortir avec lui,mais elle l'a violemment repoussé et même fait tomber. Je savais qu'il était amoureux d'elle et cela ne me dérangeais pas parce qu'elle était raide-dingue de Sasuke Uchiwa,un soi-disant être ténébreux qui a beaucoup de succès chez les filles du lycé je ne m'intéressais pas à lui,celui que je désirais du plus profond de mon cœur c'était cet être pur qui s'est fait repousser par cette idiote. Comment ose t'elle le traiter ainsi,elle l'avait traité de minable de moins que rien. Naruto à toujours été comme un soleil pour moi,le voir tous les jours même de loin me suffit à mon bonheur,je voulais être toujours avec lui ,c'est pour cela que j'ai fait semblant d'oublier mon devoir pour être avec lui samedi dès que j'ai su qu'il allait être mis en retenue,Orochimaru est un être vil et je ne supportais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon ange mais dans son malheur je saisis l'opportunité d'être avec Naruto,tout proche de lui,plus que je l'avais jamais espéré,pendant un moment.

Quand à Sakura,son attitude me révoltait,pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi veut tu être avec cette fille qui te méprise à ce point ? Je t'ai toujours observé et cela m'attriste de voir à chaque fois ton beau regard azur s'assombrir quand elle te rejette. Il me fallait agir ta souffrance va cesser Naruto,Sakura ne sera plus un obstacle pour notre bonheur.

Cliffhanger que va t'il se passer,est-ce que Naruto va avoir sa grasse mat et quels son les plans d'Hinata vous saurez plus au prochain chapitre


End file.
